


偏执面

by phoenix727



Category: amei
Genre: F/M, Schizophrenia, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Relationships: Original Male Character/Mei





	1. Angel

“Mei，你的新助理来了！”

跟在她身后进来的是一个略显腼腆的男人，他脸色因为激动而有些红润，不过这掩盖不了他的帅气。

“老板好，我是David，今天新入职的生活助理，额…以后请多指教。”

Mei本来听到新助理来了身体是突然紧绷的，等她转过头真的见到人时，又有一些疑惑。

“不用叫我老板，可以叫我Mei姐，或者直接叫我Mei。”

“好的，Mei姐。”

David低下头不敢看她的眼神，脸羞涩得更加红了。

“那小雨带他熟悉一下环境，然后就开始工作吧。”

Mei说完后心中自嘲道，她哪敢给这人安排什么工作，不过David变化可真大，眼前这个腼腆的小帅哥和之前地下室的恶魔竟然是同一人，真是奥斯卡级的演技。

David见过Mei以后还仿佛在梦游，迷迷糊糊地跟着小雨转遍了公司。

“诶诶，小雨，生活助理要做什么啊？”

眼看着就要回到会议室开始工作，David赶紧问道。

“诶？你不知道吗？”

“嗯？啊不好意思，我第一次干这个。”

事实上这份职位像天上的馅饼一样掉下来砸到了他，但是他本就爱慕着Mei，又怎么会拒绝。

“啊？哦…生活助理就照顾她生活啊，简单来说你就陪着她就行了，没事的时候你在旁边安静的待命。”

小雨心中很疑惑，Mei之前的生活助理生了病要离职，本来团队是会物色一个替补的人，不过Mei说她认识一个合适的人，没想到这个人竟然毫无经验，甚至是男性？

“好啦，该进去了。你不要太紧张，Mei姐讲多了话容易咳嗽，你注意倒水给她。”

两人打开了门，溜进会议室找了座位坐下。Mei注意到了这边的动静，分心地看了新助理一眼。

“Mei姐，这个方案怎么样？”

“啊，啊？”

她有些被当场抓包的惊慌失措，幸好对方善解人意的稍微重复了一下刚才的方案，她才开始讲自己的想法。

“咳咳，不好意思。”

她刚想找水杯，桌上的保温杯就被一双好看的手拿走，她的新助理将水倒在杯盖里递给她。Mei看着噩梦中的脸，接过杯盖的手没有拿稳，水全打翻在她的丝袜上。

“对不起对不起！”

David手忙脚乱的拿了纸巾想擦掉丝袜上的水珠，却不敢直接碰老板的腿。

“你愣着干嘛？”

她的语气弱弱的，不像是责骂，倒像是撒娇。

David摈除心中杂念，擦掉了丝袜上的水迹，那大腿的触感，软软弹弹的。

Mei咬着下嘴唇，被他触碰的感觉没有想象中那么难熬，他修长的手指轻轻拂过她的大腿外侧，她不由夹紧了腿。

“别擦了，我要喝水。”

尽管他们保持着低声交流，但此刻会议室所有人的眼神都集中在两人身上，David被大家看得越发紧张了。

他再次将水倒在杯盖里，直接放在桌上推到她面前。

“大家继续啊，还有什么新的想法吗？”

小插曲过后，会议终于恢复进行。

Mei几次分心偷瞄小助理，都正好撞上他看向她的认真的眼神，不过他确实和之前判若两人，这样阳光的帅哥看着还挺养眼的。

“那这次会议就先到这里吧。”

会议室的众人收拾了各自的东西纷纷离开，很快就剩下Mei和David两人。

“下班了，借用一下你的身体。” David脑中响起一个声音。

“好。”


	2. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 淦！现在想把这章删掉！心疼！

“David，你…？”

Mei说到一半就停下了，因为眼前小助理的眼神突然变了，变成了令她不寒而栗的熟悉的眼神。

“我当然是去你家，深入地，照顾你的生活。”

David上前将她逼迫到后背贴着会议室的墙上。

“别…别在这里，我带你回家。”

Mei快要喘不上气来的时候，David终于放开了她，却顺手在她裙底摸了一把。

“真乖，我的小婊子。”

Mei没有反驳，只是快速地走在前头带路到地下车库，两人上了她的跑车。

在车上David还算规矩，一到她家里，车熄了火，魔鬼立刻露出了獠牙。

“脱光碍事的衣服。”

冰冷的鼻息喷在她的后颈上，让她起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“上楼再，脱吧…”

“几日不见，都学会讨价还价了吗？”  
David从背后环抱着Mei，直接拉下外套的拉链，又敏捷地握住她向后踹的右脚。

“放开我！”

Mei本来就穿着高跟鞋，被人抓住一只脚重心不稳，整个人摇摇欲坠。

“哈，小猫咪还学会挠人了。”

David非但没有放开，反而重重踢向她左脚的脚踝，冷眼旁观着她失去平衡摔在地上。

“嘶…”

她的脚踝有旧伤，现在钻心的疼，摔在地上根本动弹不得，只能怒视着David一件一件剥去她的衣裤。

“真香，你往那里也喷香水吗？”

David手里拎着一条内裤，放在鼻子底下嗅着，让她脸羞得通红。

“我让你准备的东西，准备了吗？”

Mei一想到那些东西就满脸通红，却不敢违逆他的意思。

“准备了，都在这里。”

密码箱打开后，里面尽是些情趣玩具，David随意拿了一个跳蛋开到最大，塞进她的下体。

“到饭点了，去厨房烧点东西吃吧。”

Mei忍气吞声地穿着裸体围裙做一道简单的炒饭，那该死的跳蛋让她不得安宁，哪里还有心思做什么别的菜式。

“怎么还没好？我饿得想吃点别的了。”

她背后一双手穿过围裙，揉捏着她的两个乳房，乳头被两根手指揪着立了起来。

“看来这几天没有乖乖打针，奶水都没了。”

他语气挺平静，Mei却整个人在颤抖。她知道那个针是什么，激素，对身体不好，最明显的反应就是高涨的性欲，和控制不住的泌乳，紧随其后的是变大的胸部，和上升的体重。

“不要，不要…求你。”

“乖乖听话，最好浪一点，就暂且不打针。”

David扶着早已勃起的性器，先抠出了那枚跳蛋，然后直接顶入那早已湿透的蜜穴里。

“叫啊，叫床又忘了吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯～啊！主人！”

她显然将刚才的警告放在心上，David满意地享受着她玫瑰般的音色。

“这炒饭看着要糊了，赶紧盛好。”

他用力一顶，Mei被他一下一下搞得脚都软了，两只手支撑着台面，勉强将火关了，把炒饭倒进两个碗里。

“跪下，我想操你的嘴了。”

“好…的。”

她慢吞吞的舔弄显然不合他的心意，David直接掰着她的下巴，将整根肉棒操进去，长长的肉棒撑开了她的喉咙口，生理性的收缩让他爽到了极点。将喉咙狠狠操弄几下后，David拿了一碗炒饭，肆意将浓浆喷射在上面，末了还用她的脸颊擦擦干净残余的部分。

“开饭吧，我最亲爱的小婊子。”


	3. Chapter 3

“唔…嗯？”

David早上醒来发现这里是陌生的地方，他自己家里可没有这么柔软的大床。他和身体内的另一个人格并不共享记忆，因此他无法知道昨晚发生了什么。

David洗簌完走出房间才明白，这里应该是Mei的豪宅，这也说得过去，生活助理当然应该负责照顾她下班后的生活。他看着时间还早，主卧的门也关着，便决定用冰箱里的食材做一顿早餐。

他刚做完拉面，就看见一只睡眼惺忪的Mei正穿着恨天高下楼梯。

“小心！”

David在楼梯底下抱住了踩空摔下来的Mei，Mei看着他不同的眼神，突然觉得很委屈。

“你没事吧？”

David觉得这样的姿势太亲密，想要放开她，却被抱得更紧。

“呜呜，脚踝好痛。”

“那，那我抱你去沙发上看一下。”

Mei用手勾住他的脖子，软若无骨地任由他将自己横抱起来放在沙发上。

David脱下了她的高跟鞋，心中不免腹诽怎么会有人在家还穿十几厘米的恨天高。他双手小心翼翼地托着白白胖胖的小脚丫，看见右脚踝肿了，上面还有些淤青，左脚没有异样。

Mei起了逗弄人的心，当小助理检查她健康的左脚时，她伸直了腿。他猝不及防被一脚踩在脸上，却只是愣住，两只眼睛直望着她，没有半点生气的样子。

“好无聊啊。”Mei嘟囔着躺在沙发上。

“Mei姐，你的右脚扭伤了，冰箱里有冰袋吗？我先叫救护车吧。”

“等等！”

看着David无辜的大眼睛，Mei也不想再捉弄他。

“叫救护车被狗仔看到不知道要写些什么，我让川哥来接我们去医院。”

David不知道为什么她不让自己直接送她去，可能是自己不靠谱吧。

“好吧…对了我刚刚烧了面，你要不先吃点？”

Mei看着他仿佛像只正在疯狂摇尾巴的狗，和昨晚判若两人，她心中已经明白了些。

“那抱我过去吧。”

“脚好痛，你来喂我！”

“吃饱了，脚好痛啊，要亲亲才能好。”

Mei面不改色地说出撩人的话，配上她杀伤力十足的眼神，足以将小助理撩死不偿命。

David被迷得晕头转向，大约她让他去死也会照做。他捧起她受伤的右脚，低头亲吻着淤青的地方。

Mei反倒有些僵住，她的脚很敏感，现在被小助理又亲又舔的。小助理看起来脑子不是很好，她的意思明明是亲亲脸颊或者亲亲手，他却去亲脚，好像她要故意捉弄他一样。

但捉弄他还挺有趣的，Mei心里想着，一边用左脚拨弄着小助理的头发和耳朵。

“唔！好痒啊！”

David躲开了，捂住自己的左耳警惕地盯着那只作乱的脚。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Mei乐得大笑起来，看来她也发现了小助理的一个弱点。

经纪人赶来的时候看见的画面就是Mei在咬小助理的耳朵，好家伙，他以为的画面是Mei一个人在地上起不来，早知道是这样他就晚点过来了。

经纪人向来不过问Mei感情的事情，当下也无视了他们的亲密互动，带着人去了医院。

Mei的伤并不简单，一方面扭伤的脚踝新伤叠旧伤，另外拍了x光发现还有些骨裂，总之医生说要打石膏静养一个月。

“Mei姐，你怎么会骨裂呢？你早上摔下来的时候，我明明接住你了，没有撞到哪儿呀！”

“唔…可能就是摔到哪儿了吧。”

Mei心里其实清楚，应该是昨天被踢的缘故。

“今天的工作要取消吗？”经纪人问道。

“为什么要取消，我又没瘫痪。新专辑要发行了，巡演也要开始了，我怎么可以休息？”

“那，你会用拐杖吗？”

Mei的右脚上打了石膏，完全无法走路，但这一时半会也买不到轮椅。

“可以在医院租轮椅，但是不能推出去。”一旁的经纪人补充道。

“不要搞的那么复杂，你抱我就行了。”

反正是小助理的身体搞出的麻烦，让小助理累一点她有一种报复的乐趣。

“抱？”

经纪人惊讶地看着新招来的助理将Mei整个以公主抱的姿势抱了起来，这得多大的臂力啊！

Mei仰视着小助理的下颚，棱角分明，现在看着像阳光小帅哥，到了晚上就看着很有攻击性，一个人竟然能有如此不同的性格。

David的手分别放在大腿处和背部，为了避嫌他的手握成拳，只靠手臂接触她。但是Mei感觉硌得慌，而且摇摇欲坠得像要滚下去一样。

“扶着我。”

她将小助理的拳头掰开成手掌，真的被他的手掌扶住大腿和胸部侧面的时候，却又脸红了。晚上真刀真枪干的时候她都没有这样的感觉，那是被胁迫的，怎么能一样呢。

“后悔来做我的助理了吗？”

Mei说完就懊悔，虽说小助理是她不得不收下的，但她也不想让他走啊，白天他离开也不会对她的处境有什么好处，万一小助理被她折腾的真想走了呢？

“哈？为什么这么说？能做你的助理，离你那么近是我的荣幸啊。虽然我不知道你是怎么找到我的，我其实…其实本来就是您的粉丝。”

David惶恐的坦白了粉丝身份，他知道这不合规矩，没有艺人会用粉丝做助理。

“你很紧张吗？别掐我了。”

小助理紧张到手指不自觉的用力，Mei并没有不高兴，反倒是好笑地看着他逐渐泛红的脸颊。

“Mei姐，对不起，我不是故意的。”

“呐，如果是故意的，也没有关系哦？” Mei又加了一把火。

“我真的不是故意的！我，我怎么敢呢…”

David只觉得手上像放着烙铁，却又不能扔掉，吃她的豆腐，他想也不敢想。

这时他们已经走进了地下车库，经纪人在前面装作什么也没听见地走着，四周都空无一人。Mei将手臂垂下，手指轻轻拨弄了小助理的裤裆，好像摸到了什么火热的东西呢，然后她像做了坏事怕被发现一样迅速收回了手。

那一下轻轻的触碰对David来说就像一道惊雷，他瞬间停下了脚步，手上还在感受着她身体的触感，他快要有反应了，为了掩饰失态，他迅速继续往前走，跟上了经纪人的脚步。可是刚才，Mei分明是故意的，正常下垂的手不可能不小心碰到。他不敢猜测，就装作无事发生继续走着。

Mei不太满足，小助理怎么一点反应都没有呢，可是这段路太短，小助理已经拉开车门将她安放在驾驶座后面的位置上，还给她拉上了安全带。他自己则拉开另一边的车门，两人之间整整隔了一个座位，这可不太方便动手动脚。

Mei解开了安全带，拍拍中间的座位示意小助理坐过来。

“Mei姐，还是系好安全带吧？”

小助理顺从地坐到她边上，见她没有反对，就伸手帮她拉安全带。

“诶？”

David的手被摁住了，仿佛是在阻止他系安全带，可是这位置特别尴尬，他的手整个按在丰满的胸部上，他的脸刷地一下变红了。

“对，对，对不起。”

“嘘。”

Mei指了指前面，让他不要惊动到前面的经纪人。她扶着他的手松开了安全带，担心被道路上密布的监控拍到，没有继续调戏可怜的小助理。

医院离公司的路程不算近，昨晚本就没休息好，今天一大早又去医院折腾了一圈，Mei的眼皮越来越重。

“哈欠～”

她把头枕在小助理的大腿上，找了个舒服的姿势，心中想着小助理真是出门居家必备品，以前她怎么没发现呢？

经纪人将车开到公司后回头一看，好家伙，Mei正躺在助理的腿上睡觉，他觉得自己好多余。不过他又有些担忧，看上去他们两个已经有了些苗头，他虽然不管艺人的感情问题，可是看到Mei总是在感情中受伤，他也会心疼的。

“到了。”他咳嗽了一声提醒只知道盯着Mei看的助理。

David为难地看着经纪人，他知道到了，可是Mei还在睡觉。

“你叫醒她吧，约定的会议时间快到了。”他没有说下一句话，小心起床气。

David用手轻抚着她的头发，低声叫唤她的名字。她终于扭动着身体，哼哼唧唧地醒来了。

“啊…啊，到了吗？”

“嗯，等等，我来抱你下车。”

经纪人快要觉得以前被起床气折磨的他遇到的是假的Mei，要么就是眼前这个是假的。

“我想喝奶茶～” Mei拉着小助理的袖口摇晃着。

“好，我去给你买，啊还有轮椅，也可以顺便买了。”

Mei觉得小助理有些傻里傻气的，说得好听些叫赤诚，喝奶茶完全可以手机上叫外卖，他想到的却是亲自去买。

“轮椅以后再说啦，奶茶少加点糖。”

虽然不知道为什么不让他买轮椅，David也没什么不满，就算让他抱着她一整天他都不会不满。

David不是很了解奶茶，刚才没有问，现在Mei一定已经在开会了。他只能用谷歌搜索了一下时下最流行的奶茶，店铺离公司有些远，他只能打车过去。回程的路上他焦急地催促着，担心奶茶凉了，或者让她等得太久。

当他走进会议室的时候，迎接他的是一片寂静和凝重的气氛。Mei一个人坐在长桌的一端，其他工作人员都退避三舍，聚集在长桌的另一端。

小雨看见他推门进来，连忙朝他挥手，David看见了却没有过去，而是走向Mei坐着的位置。

“你的奶茶。”

没想到Mei烦躁地直接推开，奶茶全撒在他的身上和地上。他眼眶瞬间红了，心中不断对自己说，不能哭不能哭不能哭。

“Mei！你冷静一点！”

原本不敢靠近的工作人员都过来劝架，Mei本来打翻了奶茶就后悔了，但工作人员的喧闹反而让她成了火药桶。

“够了！我就是要那个方案，我不管你们想什么办法，我的腿到时候会好的，不会影响什么，观众看到这样的装置一定会震惊的。”

“太危险了吧…”“嘘！”有人刚发出异议就被旁边的人制止了，现在去碰火药桶是不理智的。

“这样，我让他们呢再讨论讨论，这件事留到下周再决定。好了，大家都出去吧。”

经纪人将工作人员都赶走了，整个会议室就剩下三人，他看着地板上的污渍叹了口气，也转身出了门，将空间留给他们二人。

“对不起。”

Mei将地上的纸杯捡了起来，看到了上面的商标，她知道那家店离这里挺远。

“我…我来收拾吧。你消消气好不好，生气对身体不好。”

小助理捡起了杯盖，抽了几张纸巾跪在地上擦地。

“你要是想哭就哭吧。”

“没有！”

“你的眼泪掉在地上了。”

Mei伸手扶起他的头，让他靠在膝盖上，小助理的眼睛泪汪汪的，还吸了吸鼻子。

“只要你别生气了就好。”小助理用头蹭着她的膝盖。

“今天我看到一个演唱会舞台的设计，是站在五层楼高的柱子上，非常震撼。可是他们说着我脚受伤了，全都反对这个设计。但我都已经看到了它的好，我不想放弃，你，明白吗？”

能说出这么多话，代表Mei的气已经消了，她在生气的时候常常一言不发，不过她的情绪来得快去得也快。

“是不是会很危险？”

“你也要来劝诫我吗？” Mei又稍稍有些不开心。

“没有，我只是在想，我想要在下面仰望你。然后万一有意外的话，也有个垫背的。”

“不会有意外的。”她笃定地说道，就像说着地球绕太阳转的事实。

Mei的手揉着他柔软的头发，又突然大胆地挑逗他的耳朵。

“呀！好痒！”David僵硬着脖子不敢动弹。

“那这样呢？”

她的手在小助理的脖子上用指甲轻轻地挠。

“痒…”

她的手继续向下，隔着衣服揪住了小助理胸前的那点凸起。

小助理的脸红的像烧了起来，嘴里压抑着即将出口的呻吟。他不知道这是怎么回事，他不知道为什么Mei总是对他做亲密的接触，他也不敢猜那个答案。

“还有，这里。”

她的高跟鞋踩住了小助理的裤裆，轻轻碾磨着。

快感在他的神经里炸开，他能清楚感觉到自己的性器开始充血，膨胀，叫嚣着想翘起来。

“不要，不要…”

踩碎它，晚上就不用再被侵犯了，她看着小助理泛红的眼圈，只是轻轻踢了一脚。小助理不争气的直接到达了高潮，穿着的外裤也被大量的精液濡湿了。

David低垂着头不敢抬起来，他竟然在老板面前如此失礼，可是，老板她也好奇怪哦。

“裤子弄脏了怎么办？”

David疑惑地抬头看她，不明白她的意思。

“不如全弄湿呢。”

Mei顺手拿了桌上的一瓶矿泉水，从小助理的上身浇下去，短袖湿透之后，胸前的两点殷红更显眼了。

David愣住了，他的另一个人格正蠢蠢欲动，这在以前很少发生。


End file.
